El Final Y el Comienzo
by HermsPotter
Summary: EL Final de algo púede ser el comienzo de ..., solamente 2 capitulos HHR 4ever. TERMINADO
1. El Final

_"Muchas personas pierden las pequeñas alegrías,  
esperando la gran felicidad." (Pearl S. Buck)_

* * *

**

* * *

EL FINAL**

Como había pasado? En que momento fue? Como fue capaz de hacerlo? Ella la chica mas inteligente y cuerda de todo el colegió se había roto delante de todos..

Días antes ellos tuvieron un encuentro con unos mortifagos en el bosque del colegio cuando se encontraba dando un paseo como el trío de amigos que son, el había sentido como si algo lo llamara y a pesar de las advertencias de sus compañeros de que eso se podría tratar de una trampa el hizo caso omiso y decidió ir a ver de que se trataba.

Ahí se encontraron con Lucius y Bellatrix que habían sido enviados para capturar a harry y llevarlo ante el señor tenebroso y tener por fin el ansiado encuentro sin que nadie los molestara.

Ella al igual que ron habían sido desarmados por sorpresa, les habían echado la maldición crucio, atados a los árboles más cercanos y amenazados por Bellatriz de recibir más dosis de la maldición si harry no entregaba su varita.

Harry nos miro con angustia y temor pues tanto ron como yo nos encontrábamos respirando agitadamente por el dolor que acabábamos de sufrir y a pesar de nuestras suplicas de que no se diera por vencido el accedió con tal de salvarnos.

En ese momento soltaron nuestras ataduras para hacerle creer que nos liberarían pero solamente era un truco pues todos sabíamos que ellos no tenían palabra.

Cuando las sogas cayeron harry golpeó a Lucius en la cara derribándolo y ron empujo a Bellatrix haciéndola tropezar con un tronco, me dijo que huyera y le grito a harry que corriera pero a pesar de eso el fue detenido y llevado por los mortifagos.

No pudimos evita que se lo llevaran pues no teníamos como defendernos sentí tanto miedo de que le fuera a pasar algo y tan impotente de no poder hacer nada que mis instintos pudieron mas que yo y grite.

Noooo! Harry! Te amo! Nooo!

El ya no estaba pero me había escuchado pues lo vi en su mirada pero ya no importaba ahora, Ron me tomo de la mano y corrimos lo mas que pudimos y se lo contamos todo a Dumblebore por lo que el salio de la dirección en busca de harry.

Parte de la orden se quedo a cuidar del colegio y de los alumnos y la otra parte combatía a los mortifagos que empezaban a hacer de las suyas por todo el mundo.

Apartar de ese momento se supo por todo el mundo mágico que la batalla final entre el niño que vivió y el que no debe ser nombrado había comenzado, todos temían lo peor pero a la vez confiaban en que lo lograría.

Tres días después de su desaparición empezaron a correr rumores por todo el colegio y por todo el mundo que la batalla había terminando y que el, harry había ganado, pero también decían que el que había ganado había sido otro, nada era claro, entonces solo una cosa la angustia y temor que vivía.

Cinco días después la profesora Macgonagall nos ha sacado de clase a Ron y a mí para informarnos que los rumores eran ciertos que la batalla había terminado hacia unos días y que la orden se tardo en encontrar a harry y al profesor.

Sentí tanto alivio pero ese sentimiento no duro mucho pues la profesora nos dijo que lamentablemente en la batalla el profesor había muerto y que la condición de harry era critica.

Al saber esto mil sentimientos dentro de mi empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo como lava ardiente que busca en donde hacer erupción. Harry había sobrevivido a la batalla pero mi mayor temor era ¿por cuanto tiempo?

Ahí delante de la profesora, de ron y de todos nuestros compañeros de clase que empezaban a salir comencé a gritar que quería verlo que necesitaba verlo que tenían que llevarme con el.

La angustia que empecé a sentir era muy grande, la necesidad de verlo antes de que cualquier cosa pasara era inmensa, por mas que las profesora y ron trataban de calmarme, no podía, no entendía, no sabía nada lo único que mi mente entendía era que tenia que verlo.

Y fue de momento que sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer y caer lentamente al piso mientras imágenes de todo lo sucedido recorrían mi mente una y otra vez.

Cuando volví abrir mis ojos pensé que todo había sido un sueño que harry seguía peleando y que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver con vida.

De repente ron se acerco a mí, me encontraba en la enfermería, me contó que nada había sido un sueño, que me había desmayado después de saber que harry había regresado al colegio.

Enseguida quise verlo, me llevaron con el, dormía placidamente podría decirse que hasta estaba en paz, pero su cuerpo se encontraba visiblemente dañado.

Me dijeron que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, que a pesar de la compleja batalla que debió haber librado se encontraba bien, solamente un poco golpeado pero nada de gravedad.

Sentí un alivio inmenso, al poco tiempo despertó y nos contó a todos la batalla que vivió como murió el profesor y para alegría de todos nos aseguro que Voldemort no volvería nunca.

Lo que le dije a harry antes de que se lo llevaran es un punto que yo no quiero tocar para nada, tengo miedo, a pesar de que ron ya se imaginada mis sentimientos hacia harry el simplemente se limita a aconsejarme que debería hablarlo pues el cree que si me escucho, a pesar de que yo intento persuadirlo de ello, aunque en el fondo yo igual piense lo mismo.

Pero a pesar de todo se que he abierto la caja y que aunque no quiera la verdad de lo que siento ha salido y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a manifestarlo.

Han pasado 3 meses desde la derrota de Voldemort, he platicado muchas veces con harry de lo ocurrido aquella tarde de invierno, de la batalla y como lo vivió el mundo mágico pero nunca hemos tratado del otro punto.

Cada vez que hablamos y planeo sacar el tema no lo logro porque tengo miedo de lo que me pueda contestarme pero también se que la peor parte ya la hice ya le abrí mi corazón.

Hoy harry me ha pedido que valla con el al Hosmeand

* * *

Hola este sera un fic de tan solo dos capitulos este es el primero y en unos dias subire el segundo espero les agrade. 


	2. El Comienzo

_"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan,  
Muy rápido para los que tienen miedo,  
Muy largo para los que se lamentan,  
Muy corto para los que festejan.  
Pero, para los que aman, el tiempo es eternidad"  
William Shakespeare_

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**El Comienzó**

Cada vez que había excursión a Hosmeand acordábamos ir juntos los tres pero desde que Ron salía con Luna solamente íbamos Harry y yo, desde antes que se lo llevaran los mortifagos él me sugería por así decirlo ir con él o yo lo hacia y esta vez no era la excepción de su parte.

Lamentablemente nuestra salida había sido cancelada porque a el lo habían llamado al ministerio a hacer otra declaración de lo sucedido entre él y Voldemort, yo lo había entendido y aunque me daba tristeza era una obligación de el cumplir con lo que le pedía el ministerio.

Pospusimos la salida para el siguiente fin de semana, estaba tan emocionada pero él lo volvió a cancelar pues le avisaron que tenía una entrevista para el colegio de agrores que no podía cancelar, yo lo comprendí y muy a nuestro pesar lo volvimos a posponer para él último fin de semana de invierno. El se disculpo de mil mucho ya que no era su intención cancelar tantas veces.

Discúlpame de verdad hermione no creas que es a propósito que cancelo, es solo que las circunstancias no me lo permiten.

Esta bien Harry lo entiendo no tienes porque sentirte mal.

No de verdad te lo compensare, es mas que te parece si esta vez a demás de ira a las tres escobas vamos a tomar un té a ese lugar donde había ido con Cho para que lo conocieras, al café de Madam Puddifoot.

mmm esta bien pero comeré un pedazo de pastel que me dijeron es muy delicioso.

Lo que quieras, yo invito.

Era broma Harry

No por supuesto que te lo comprare.

Era una tarde de invierno, para ser exactos dos días antes de que empezara la primavera, él me esperaría afuera de las tres escobas, se veía tan lindo caminando de un lado a otro tratando de verme entre la multitud parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Usualmente yo tomo las carrozas para ir pero ese día decidí caminar, porque? no lo sé simplemente comencé a caminar hacia el pueblo, entre por un costado mientras él me esperaba con la calle principal, me pare detrás de el, mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro hasta que sé voltio y me vio.

A quien buscas. Le pregunte inocentemente tratando de ver a lo lejos

A ti, pensé que vendrías por aquí

Si usualmente vengo por ahí pero hoy decidí caminar

Porque?

No lo sé simplemente camine.

Pues bien, entremos.

Entramos a las tres escobas, nos sentamos en un rincón, pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla y comenzamos a platicar, primero de la escuela, de Ron, de mis clases, de las del, de todo y todos platicamos muy a gusto como los buenos y mejores amigos que somos.

Platicamos de tantas cosas que sentí como si yo nunca hubiera abierto aquella puerta que separa la amistada de otro sentimiento, como si nunca hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras que tanta tranquilidad me daban y pero que a la vez me hacia temer a su respuesta, como si volviéramos a ser aquellos adolescentes de 13 años cuando platicamos en el bosque prohibido mientras salvábamos a Sirius, así me sentí.

Desde que supe que estaba bien tenia miedo de su reacción pero se comporto como siempre conmigo como si no hubiera escuchado mi grito desesperado, pero un día mientras esperábamos a que empezara la clase de pociones le pregunte espontáneamente si había escuchado que le grite antes de que se fuera y me respondió que si pero esa fue la única vez que tocamos el tema desde lo sucedido.

Comimos y salimos a disfrutar de la tarde en el pueblo fuimos a comprar plumas, a la tienda de dulces, nos paramos a platicar con varios de nuestros compañeros, la mayoría se mostraba alegre por el fin de Voldemort, la proximidad de la primavera y por consiguiente el fin de ciclo escolar ya que solo haría falta un mes de clase y los exámenes.

Fuimos al café, pedimos té para los dos no sin antes pedir la rebanada de pastel de chocolate de la que tanto me habían platicado, harry no se aguantó, las ganas de reclamarme mi debilidad por dichos postres, ahí seguimos platicando de todo y nada a la vez, la sensación de estar junto a el era tan agradable que no tiene descripción alguna, el estar junto a la persona que mejor te conoce es la sensación mas reconfortante de este mundo.

Cuando fue hora de regresar al colegio decidimos caminar, en el camino le comente que tenia una pregunta que hacerle pero que me daba pena hacerla, se burlo de mí pues dijo que no podía creer que yo tuviera esa sensación con él y menos de hacer preguntas pues nunca me he caracterizado por ser así, y tenia razón pero esta situación era diferente no me encontraba en un salón de clase en el mundo del aprendizaje y menos frente a un profesor, me encontraba en el mundo real frente a el mi mejor amigo.

A unos pocos metros de llegar al castillo me decidí a hablarle del tema, no sé de donde surgió mi valor, lo único que se es que mi corazón le gano a mi mente dándole paso la duda que me invadía desde aquel día de clases... ¿Que piensa al respecto de lo que dije?

Su respuesta fue más traumática que la misma espera, un Bien, no era suficiente, como era posible que la expresión de mis sentimientos simplemente haya sido bien para él, esa respuesta era más angustiante que la misma espera pues lo único que venia a mi mente es que no significaba lo mismo yo para el que él para, mi mundo comenzó a caerse en pedazos delante de mi, por lo que reaccione a la defensiva, tratando de parecer indiferente. Lo detuve para hablar frente a frente.

Pero solo bien

Fue muy lindo

Mas bien cursi y ridículo querrás decir, lo admito no sé de donde salió eso.

No, exageras esta bien porque es lo que sientes.

Y si esta bien porque no me has dicho que piensas de ello.

El niño que vivió, el joven que había derrotado al señor tenebroso estaba visiblemente apenado, me miro se acerco a mí y poso su cabeza sobre mi hombro rompiendo el contacto visual que trataba de mantener, para decirme que había estado evitando el tema porque no sabia que decir.

Sus palabras fueron mas sorprendentes que su misma reacción, me sentí volar cuando lo escuche decir que no sabia que decir todo lo estaba tomando de manera positiva, pero en el fondo sabia que podría ser simplemente mi impresión, pero ya había dado el primer paso y no había marcha a tras, yo lo conocía sabia que era tímido.

De hecho me imagine que era por eso

Es que tú sabes por lo que paso

Si lo se

Quería arreglarlo antes de hablar contigo

Si me lo omagine, lo entiendo.

Las pocas palabras que podiamos pronunciar expresaban mas que nosotros mismos, yo sabia que los mortifagos que quedaban lo perseguirían hasta dar con el, tal vez no podrían matarlo pero si podrian hacerle daño, y sabía que temía que nos trataran de hacer daño a los pocos que aun estábamos junto a el, por eso en el fondo sus razones no me sorprendían tanto como creí.

Mirándolo a los ojos le pedí que me abrazara y así nos quedamos por un buen rato, le dije que lo quería mucho, me respondió que el igual, y nos abrazamos mas fuerte como si de ese abrazo dependiera nuestras existencia, beso mi cuello, provocando un calor en mi, le devolví el gesto, me beso otra vez el cuello para subir a mi sien y finalmente a mi frente, nos separamos y le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas, la mejor que encontré en ese momento.

Nos seguimos mirando, redescubriendo facciones nuevas en nuestros rostros, cicatrices invisibles a lo lejos claras a la cercanía, baje la mirada para decirle que debemos regresar al colegio pues a pesar de haber desnudado mis sentimientos frente a el su presencia aun me hacía sentir las famosas mariposas, me tomo de las manos cosa que me obligo a mirarlo, poco a poco fue a cortando mas la distancia entre nosotros hasta que lo sentí.

Sentí una nueva ola de calor recorrer mi cuerpo que tenia el mismo origen que el anterior, sus labios, pero esta vez era mas fuerte, me hizo sentir que sus sentimientos tenían la misma intensidad que los míos, no se como había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin esa sensación, me subió al cielo para luego bajarme de regreso y llevarme al infierno al separarse de mi.

Me miro a los ojos y me dijo que me amaba, que lo hacia desde hace dos años cuando se dio cuenta que Cho ya no era importante para el, cuando pensó que había muerto por aquel ataque en le ministerios, porque cuando todo empezó aquel día lo único que sabia era que tenia que protegerme.

Sus palabras era hermosas, ahí con el castillo de fondo y los árboles que anunciaban su próximo retoño de testigos, nos juramos todo, una nueva historia tenia su comienzo, bueno tal vez la historia ya había comenzado tiempo atrás pero aun así el comienzo pronunciado de nuestro amor comenzaba y ambos estábamos dispuestos a enfrentar lo que sea por seguir juntos por siempre.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

S

* * *

Fin

Hola

arissita, lidiacanariay amsp14Mil gracias por leer mi historia espero que les haya gustado el final. Como esta espero les haya gustado lo escribi pensando en una persona muy especial para mi, se que para algunos les parecera corto y que me comi partes pero creo que no tenia caso dar muchas explicaciones de un sentimiento tan lindo como el que se tienen los personajes pero bueno de verdad espero les haya gustado. Besos y no olviden leer La Carta

Esperare sus impreciones del capitulo final si quieren claro, asi como sus maldiciones y demas comentarios.


End file.
